Yuuki Agate
'''Yuuki Agate '''is one of the main protagonists of ''High School Glitches, ''and Ren Agate's twin sister. She's the main protagonist of Side Bravery in the story. She was the bubbly, selfless user of the Core of Bravery. Appearance Yuuki is a young woman, who is officially confirmed to be 18 years old at the time of High School Glitches. She has golden blonde hair that’s wavy and long, and goes down to her mid-back. Her hair also has several pink streaks that are rather light and not super bright. She usually ties her hair into two low, long ponytails. She has light brown eyes and fair skin that is said to be rather oily and has tiny moles and pimples on it. Yuuki is almost always wearing mismatched socks, and is often drawn with a red-and-green striped sock and a blue-and-yellow spotted sock. Her socks often go up to her knees to cover the burns on her lower legs. When wearing her school uniform, Yuuki doesn’t wear the blazer at all, and instead wears a sandy-tan v-neck sweater. The sweater is long-sleeved in the winter, and no-sleeved in the summer. She still wears mismatched socks, and wears a pair of white uwabaki slippers. Her casual clothes consist of a long-sleeved light yellow t-shirt with tiny white dots at the bottom that stops a bit above her waist, revealing a bit of skin. She wears navy blue shorts, her usual mismatched socks, and pale pink sneakers with white laces. Personality Yuuki is an outgoing, energetic girl who doesn’t have many problems interacting with people. She had many friends when she was little and had strong social skills. However, as she got older, she became much busier and more mature, and her interests also changed. This caused her to not interact with others as much, which led to her not having too many friends in middle school. However, she’s still very bubbly and is also kind to others, often risking her own safety for the people close to her. She considers her friends her only family after the loss of her parents, and doesn’t do well when she’s alone. Yuuki hates being lonely and is scared of everyone leaving her. She can also be quite pushy and bossy sometimes, but is also great at motivating people and cheering them up. Because of her bravery, Yuuki has good self-confidence, and is good at living in the moment. She acts before she thinks, which makes her a little reckless sometimes. However, she tries to do good with her powers, and wouldn’t use them for evil, as she knows that it was given to her for good purposes. Yuuki also has a nurturing and caring side to her, and due to her good advice and kind nature, she’s sometimes thought of as the “mom friend” of the group. Despite being the brave one, Yuuki often feels pressured easily due to being the skilled one. People at school look at her to do things, and before, she would blindy do them and was rather naive. However, as the series goes on and Yuuki starts to face her fears, she realizes that her bravery is not 100% good. She becomes more direct and even mean when saying things, even to her own friends. This is because Yuuki’s scared, but she’s forced to keep on fighting and taking risks for everyone simply because she’s brave. She just wants true friends who will listen to her and help her out, and she becomes more and more lonely, which is her biggest fear. At the end of the series, however, she finally finds true friends, and admits that she does like to take risks. Yuuki also loves food, with her favorite being bananas. She also isn’t the best in school and doesn’t get very good grades. Yuuki’s also bad at driving. As seen in the series, she especially loves sci-fi things and inventing and building stuff, which is seen through Yoshiko and Inami. She’s curious and loves reading stories and things that aren’t normal in today’s world. History Pre-Series Yuuki was born to her two parents a few hours after her twin brother, Ren, was born. The family was peaceful and happy in the advanced city, and the twins soon became very close with each other. When she went to elementary school, Yuuki soon became interested in sci-fi stuff, and wanted to build an android someday or make a creation that was unique to her. However, in Yuuki’s first year of middle school, her parents were killed in a car accident. Her and Ren struggled to live at first, but soon managed to get small amounts of food and water to keep them alive. In Yuuki’s second year of middle school, one day, she was walking home when there was a large fire going on in the city. She was worried because she hadn’t seen Ren, but didn’t think much of it until she saw Ren in the fire. Without thinking, she had the courage to run in the fire and save her brother, but she burned her legs, which is the reason why she wears long socks, and also passed out. She was soon back in full health, but now had magical powers due to gaining the Core of Bravery for her actions. With the help of Ren, who had read legends about the Cores, Yuuki was able to control her powers and decided to use them for good. In her first year of high school, Yuuki then decided to make a creation out of her magic, a creation that was unique to her. However, she made a mistake, which turned her creation into a glitch named Yoshiko Kokoro. Although she was disappointed at first, Yoshiko lived with the twins, and Yuuki soon considered her a friend. The next year, however, strange things started happening around the city, such as weird worlds appearing in windows and small pieces of code breaking objects. Using her powers, Yuuki was able to stop them and soon got noticed by the police, who started to pay her to stop them, giving the three friends enough money to once again live peacefully. Yuuki then went out and patrolled the city every day after school, destroying glitches she came across. In her third year of high school, Yuuki then started a project she always dreamed of doing: building an android, who she called Inami Momoyama. Every night, she would work on Inami a little, and soon started making progress. Relationships Trivia * Yuuki's birthday is September 25th, making her zodiac Libra. * Both of her voice actresses, Chiwa Saito and Cassandra Lee Morris, provided the Japanese and English voices for Aoi Asahina from the ''Danganronpa ''series. * Yuuki was actually supposed to be more of a tsundere-type character at first, but Yume soon changed her to be a mostly-typical protagonist. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:High School Glitches